Wizard Percy
by Kuroma Chisuya
Summary: Basically your Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. Percy pretending to be a wizard at hogwarts to protect Harry from You-know-who. Nosy golden trio. Good-looking exchange student (Percy).


**Percy POV**

A lot of stuff happened during the giant war. Many demigods died because of queen dirtface, nicknamed by Leo who is supposedly gaea. Well everything has come to end, right? Not exactly.

Well let me tell you what happened when I woke up. So there I was lying on my bunk, I never really thought that I would wake up early 'cuz that hardly ever happens.

When I look outside I expect people getting rowdy for camp activities under the morning sun, nope it was all dark, not a blink of sun. I decided to get out of the cabin for a little stroll.

I got change to my CHB orange t-shirt, some jeans and my worn-out sneakers. I checked my pocket if riptide was there, you never know if a monster just attack you out of nowhere but hey every demigods life.

As I walk towards the lake. I sat down at the trunk of the tree and I began to doze off. I was dreaming about what happen at the Olympian council when we manage to put gaea back to her sleep.

Well we were all in Rome when we manage to win against gaea. The city now look like it was been played by giants(literally) there were all rumbles, cracked roads, trees that has been standing now laying down and things that happen after the war.

The gods had to cover the fights by mist so that mortals will only see that there is a huge storm happening in Greece. Now we are tending the wounded in Camp half-blood and some are in Camp Jupiter.

I was sitting next to Frank who was lying on the bed, he took a lot of his strength because of all the shape-shifting he has to do to help, I was really thankful for the big guy and I have really grown close to him.

Suddenly there was a flash, I had to cover my eyes 'cuz I know that it has to be a god who came here. Frank grunted in the bed while I look to see who the god is, it was Hermes, the messenger god. He was walking up to me and I bow down to him "Lord Hermes" then Hermes said " No need for formalities." he paused look at Frank for a second"Percy, I know its not a good time but the seven are being summon to the council."

I threw a confused look at him "Why? Is there another threat coming?" Hermes chuckled "No, quite the opposite actually, you guys are gonna be given gifts by the gods."

Percy look at Frank then at Hermes "Should I look around for them?" "Nah, there already at the throne room." he wave his hands.

A grumbling sound came from the bed "Guys, could you keep it down, my head is still aching." Frank said now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Percy look worried for his friend then said "Want me to get some nectar?" " No thanks, I think I might explode for the next one and come on, we are being summon."

He tried to stand up and I help him "Are you sure you can do it?" I asked "Yeah, Im fine." Then Hermes clapped and said "Ok, lets get going you two, don't want Zeus to get angry."

After he said that he flash us to the throne room. I look around and saw Annabeth taking to Piper who is in crutches, Leo making fun of Jason, Hazel trying to talk to his brother who is surprisingly here with Thalia. I smiled thanking that all of them are still alive.

I walk to them helping Frank also and they seem to notice us and smiled. "Now that you are all here, I would like to thank you for your loyalty and bravery you have showed us in the war." Zeus continued "We, the Olympian gods, would like to grant you all Immortality."

Ares grumbled under his breath "Prissy's gonna turn down the offer again." I look at my friends and they all have the same thing in their minds then I look at my father and he nodded "We would like to accept the offer." I said just then I felt a power coursed through my veins and instantly I felt like I could swim the whole Pacific Ocean.

I think my friends think the same 'cuz we all have the same expression. "Yeah, that's what you feel at first." Apollo chuckled. Did I just say that out loud? "Yes." Annabeth, Hazel, Leo and Frank said at the same time while the others just face-palmed.

I blushed and Athena said "There is also a side effect, your blood will now be ichor."

Leo look thoughtful then said "Cool! Now I have gold in me!"

Jason grumbled under his breath "Now we can sell Leo." "I heard that!" Leo exclaimed. Just when Frank about to stop them my father said "Now, I'm sure you all would like to have a long rest after the war." " You all will be transported back to camp half-blood where all of you will rest."

We nodded then as we were about to flash out I heard Mr. D sighed "Now I have to deal with these bratz for eternity."

Suddenly I felt like someone's shaking me. I squinted my eyes to see who it was, because the sun's already up.

It was Annabeth. "Seaweed Brain, Why are you sleeping here?" she smiled as she helps me get up. "Hello to you too, Wise girl." I kissed her cheek and she blushed, How cute annabeth looks when she blush. Before I could compliment her I realize that her face is turning to a serious faced Annabeth. "What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly "Chiron wants to see you at the big house."


End file.
